Priority is claimed to Patent Application No. 39881/2001 filed in Rep. of Korea on Jul. 4, 2001, herein incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board and a board composition and a manufacturing method thereof using clay and crushed vegetational materials made of grasses, trees, leaves, rice straw, barley straw and wheat straw, etc., and more particularly, to a board and a board composition using clay and crushed vegetational materials, which is environment friendly and recirculative and can be also used as a natural basic material for articles of furniture or architectural interior/exterior materials, thereby being used as good quality of compost when being scrapped, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As various conventional boards, there had been used various boards such as a board in which wood powder and chips are mixed with a chemical adhesive and then compressed, a gypsum board in which a paper board is attached to both sides of a gypsum plate having a desired thickness, a gypsum tex, and a board fabricated by molding synthetic resin materials, etc.
In the case of the gypsum board, firstly, calcined gypsum obtained by treating natural phosphogypsum at a desired temperature is mixed with an adhesive composition, a surfactant, a foaming agent, other addition agents and water to obtain sludge. The sludge is injected between two paper boards and then dried to form the gypsum board having thermal insulation and fire proof functions. However, since chemicals are used during its fabricating process, it is noxious to a human body. Particularly, glass fiber, rock wool, etc., partially contained in the gypsum tex are noxious to the human body and also contaminates nature when being scrapped.
Further, in the case of the board formed of the wood chips and the synthetic resin board, since they have a good strength and workability, they are used in various applications such as an interior material and a material for furniture, etc. however, they have poor fireproof, mothproof, damp-proof and thermal insulation functions. Particularly, in case they are scrapped, the composition and chemical adhesive component, etc., contained therein causes the contamination of the soil and water when being resolved. Further, since the materials are combustible, there is another problem that many casualties and lots of damage in property are generated when a fire is occurred. Moreover, since noxious components are usually discharged from the board to nature, there is yet another problem that indoor air is contaminated.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a board, a board composition and a fabricating method thereof using natural materials such as clay, crushed vegetational materials made of rice straw, barley straw, wheat straw, grasses, trees, leaves, etc., and a functional adhesive and an adhesive made from seaweeds, which can solve the conventional problems and also can be resolved in nature without the contamination of nature.
To achieve one of the aforementioned objects of the present invention, there is provided a method of fabricating a board using vegetational material and clay, comprising steps of: forming a composition fabricated by mixing vegetational material, clay, a seaweed adhesive and a functional adhesive, and an auxiliary material at a ratio of 40xcx9c65:40xcx9c10:10xcx9c20:10xcx9c5 weight percent, and then throwing the composition into a hopper; withdrawing the composition received in the hopper so as to be passed between a pair of rollers and then molding the composition in a desired size; passing the composition between the rollers heated at a temperature of 100xcx9c300xc2x0 C. and disposing paper or woven fabrics at upper and lower surface of the composition and then pressing the composition along with the paper or woven fabrics; and cutting the pressed composition in a desired size.
That is, the crushed vegetational material comprised of thin films and chips is mixed with the clay of 100xcx9c200 mesh (it is not limited to the size) at a ratio of 50xcx9c80:50xcx9c20 weight percent, wherein the clay is mixed with water at a ratio of 50xcx9c50 weight percent, and the mixed composition is homogenized to form a flexible composition. Alternatively, the crushed vegetational material comprised of thin films and chips is mixed with the clay of 100xcx9c200 mesh at a ratio of 40xcx9c65:40xcx9c10 weight percent, wherein the clay is mixed with water at a ratio of 60xcx9c40 weight percent, and the mixed composition mixed with an adhesive of 10xcx9c20 weight percent and an additional material of 10xcx9c5 weight percent and then homogenized to form a hard composition, wherein the adhesive is fabricated by boiling seaweed and water mixed at a ratio of 40:60 weight percent. The flexible or hard composition is thrown into a hopper, and withdrawn so as to pass between a pair of rollers along with paper or woven fabrics disposed at both upper and lower surfaces thereof. Then, the composition is press-molded by passing between the rollers heated at a temperature of 100xcx9c300xc2x0 C. and cut in a desired size.